Veneficus: hoofdstuk 8
600px|centre 3 November 2018 10:38 ‘Pyro’, fluisterde de man onheilspellend. Izak probeerde zijn tranen te stoppen. Hij moest dingen vragen. Hij had zoveel vragen. Wat betekent Pyro überhaupt, dat was toch iets met vuur? Hij keek opnieuw naar zijn hand waar het symbool van een vlam als een brandmerk op stond gekerfd. ‘Wa-waar komt dit vandaan?’ wist hij door zijn tranen heen uit te brengen. ‘Wil je dat ik alles uitleg?’ vroeg de man. Izak knikte hevig. ‘Oké, verborgen in de wereld, is er een samenleving van sjamanen. Er zijn, ehm, vier verschillende groepen. Je hebt Hydro, de watersjamanen, zij leven in de Bermuda-driehoek. Je hebt Bio, zij controleren bomen en planten, die leven ergens in Zuid-Amerika, niemand weet precies waar. Necro, die hebben de kracht om de doen weer tot leven te wekken.’ Izaks hart maakte een sprongetje van blijdschap, hij moest naar hen toegaan! ‘Nee Izak, wordt maar niet al te enthousiast, de meeste verliezen hun volledige wil en bovendien heb je hun botten nodig. In ieder geval, die hebben geen vaste plek, ze trekken rond om rampen te achtervolgen. En dan heb je nog als laatste Pyro, zij die de machtige kracht van het vuur kunnen bedwingen, wij leven in Cali- eh, ik bedoel Australië.’ Hij trok de leren handschoen van zijn hand af en liet zijn handpalm zien. Hij had het zelfde brandmerk-achtige logo van een vlam op zijn hand staan als Izak. ‘Wij behoren tot Pyro Izak.’ Izaks hoofd duizelde van al deze informatie, aan de ene kant leek het onlogisch, maar aan de andere kant viel alles op zijn plaats, de verloren schepen in de Bermuda-driehoek, de bossen in Zuid-Amerika, de bosbranden in Australië. ‘Wij van Pyro kunnen ook niet verbrand worden, net zoals de mensen van Hydro niet kunnen verdrinken. ‘Wil je dat ik meer vertel over de sjamanen?’ vroeg de man. Izak knikte, misschien zou dat hem weer een beetje afleiden van de pijn, en bovendien was het best interessant. ‘Wat kunnen de, ehh, sjamanen precies?’ vroeg hij. ‘Bio kan planten maken en ze in extreem tempo laten groeien en buigen. Necro kan mensen en dieren uit de dood tot leven wekken, des te groter dier des te moeilijker. De meesten verliezen hun volledige wil en worden trouw aan degene die hen heeft opgeroepen. Hydro kan het water controleren en ook water produceren, dat laatste is iets moeilijker. Ze kunnen dit allemaal doen in de vorm van waterkolken, tsunami’s, golven, noem maar op. Pyro kan alles met vuur, kampvuurtjes, bosbranden, vlammenzeeën en nog meer.’ de man noemde het als een riedeltje op wat hij uit zijn hoofd kende. Plotseling vroeg Izak zich iets af. Hoe kon hij hem dan laten vliegen? Hij besloot het hardop te vragen. ‘Waarom kon jij mij dan laten vliegen als mensen van Pyro alleen vuur bedwingen, of kwam dat doordat warme lucht opstijgt of zoiets?’ De man leek even te aarzelen. ‘Er is nog een vijfde stam,’ mompelde hij mysterieus,‘een vijfde soort magie, die slechts weinige sjamanen kunnen bedwingen. De mensen die tot de vijfde en laatste groep behoren worden Venefici genoemd. Zij kunnen speciale soorten magie bedwingen. Sommigen kunnen bijvoorbeeld levitatie bedwingen. Anderen kunnen schilden maken, teleporten, noem maar op. Een beetje zoals de meeste normale mensen magie zien. Elke Veneficus behoort tot een stam en tot de Venefici. De Venefici hebben ook geen vaste woonplaats, ze blijven gewoon bij hun normale stam.’ Waarom had hij daar nu pas over vertelt? ‘Jij bent dus een Veneficus?’ De man knikte. ‘Ja,’ mompelde hij,‘een vrij sterke Veneficus zelfs’. ‘Waarom heb je me niet eerder vertelt over de Veneficussen?’ wist Izak uiteindelijk te vragen. ‘Het zijn Venefici’, verbeterde de man hem. ‘Wil je nog meer weten over de sjamanen?’ vroeg de man, het was een duidelijke hint dat hij er niet over door moest gaan. Izak was gefrustreerd, waarom wilde hij er niet gewoon over vertellen, zo moeilijk of privé was dat nou ook weer niet, toch? ‘Wat wil je nog meer weten?’ vroeg hij opnieuw. ‘Weet ik veel,’bromde Izak,‘ik weet überhaupt nog geen tien minuten af van een of andere geheime wereld van tovenaars of zoiets en je verwacht van mij dat ik nu al vragen kan stellen?’ vroeg Izak sarcastisch. De man zuchtte. Het was een tijdje stil. ‘Moet ik nu in Australië gaan wonen?’ vroeg Izak uiteindelijk. ‘Nou,’ mompelde de man,‘het hoeft niet, als je jezelf en je hele omgeving wil vernietigen in een van de pijnlijkste doden denkbaar, dan zou ik vooral thuisblijven als ik jou was. Ik kan je niet tegenhouden’. Izak was een beetje geïrriteerd door zijn sarcasme. ‘Ik neem aan dat ik dan maar zal gaan’, zei hij, hij probeerde alle angst en pijn in zijn stem te verbergen, maar dat lukte niet heel goed. De man knikte tevreden. ‘Dat lijkt me wel een verstandig plan, sinds je Ontwaken bent, zoals de sjamanen dat noemen, is de kans groter dat je een uitbarsting van woede of verdriet krijgt die veel mensen verwondt.’ gromde de man. ‘Maar moet ik dan gaan vliegen?’ vroeg Izak toen. ‘Daar heb ik geen geld voor.’ De man grinnikte. ‘Dit is een magische wereld, Izak, denk je nou echt dat we gaan vlíégen?’ Hij verwachtte duidelijk geen antwoord,‘Nee Izak, we gaan via een portaal’. ‘Wanneer gaan we?’ vroeg Izak ineens. ‘Je hebt uiteindelijk toch best veel vragen hè’, lachte de man. Izak had hier geen zin in, hij wilde gewoon antwoord op zijn vraag. ‘Niet gelijk nu,’ antwoordde de man uiteindelijk,‘over een week ga jij’. ‘Hoezo zeg je jij, bedoel je niet wij?’ vroeg Izak verbaasd. ‘Nee, ik zeg '' jij'' en ik bedoel jij, ik ga daar niet heen’, antwoordde de man. Izak was in de war, hoe eng en raar de man ook was, hij was inmiddels een beetje gewend geraakt aan zijn gezelschap. Straks zou hij weer helemaal alleen zijn, zonder iemand die hij kende. ‘Voordat jij daarheen gaat heb je een paar dingen te doen,’ zei de man na een korte stilte,‘ten eerste moet je veel oefenen met vuur, laat het branden in je hand speel ermee, doe ermee wat je wilt. En ten tweede, je moet gaan lezen.’ zei de man toen. ‘Wat?’ vroeg Izak. ‘Je moet gaan lezen,’ herhaalde hij,‘je moet meer kennis opbouwen over de sjamanen.’ Izak zag dat hij iets uit zijn lange, oude jas haalde. Het was een heel oud, dik boek. De man blies tegen het boek. Er kwam allemaal stof vanaf. ‘Ik wil dat je dit helemaal doorleest, het liefst meerdere keren’, zei de man. Izak keek naar de oude, maar toch wonderlijke kaft. In gouden letters stond er op Sjamanen: Een Geschiedenis. Vorige: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 7 Volgende: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 9 Nou dat was het weer. Heb je dit hoofdstuk gelezen? Ja Categorie:Veneficus Categorie:Veneficus: hoofdstukken Categorie:Nachthart Categorie:Nachthart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal